


MDC

by sapphireandgold



Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope you enjoy too, I enjoyed writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MDC!au, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Lila Rossi Redemption, No Mercy, Proud to announce there is a sequel coming up, Slowish to Update, adrienette - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: When Marinette gets dubbed MDC by Jagged Stone, he anonymously makes her famous. No one knows her identity, her gender and not even her name. So when Lila lies about dating her, MDC and claiming it's a boy, she can't sit back and relax any longer... How many of her alter egos would Lila target exactly?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793125
Comments: 184
Kudos: 835





	1. MDC and Ladybug are not the same thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't know any better this would be my favourite fic in the series but there is still a fic where Ladybug painfully exposes Lila.(i was inspired by a fic I just don't remember the name...) That is why (in this case) I say save The Best for last!

"MDC is sooo nice you know?" Lila boasted. "He once asked me on a date, but I had to decline. I was invited to the charity event in Achu and it was more important than some date. But we obviously are still good friends! In fact, I was the one who recommended his designs to Jagged Stone."

"Ohhhhhh that is so sweet! You are so-" Rose was interrupted by Alya point a camera in Lila's face. 

"So, care to tell is MDC's identity for the Ladyblog?" Alya said with excitement. 

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Kim said. 

"So cool!" 

"I'm curious..." 

Everyone was talking at the same time and murmuring their agreement. Lila waved it off and plastered on a fake sympathetic expression "Sorry guys, but he said he would like to keep his identity secret for now." she shrugged. 

"Awwww that is so disappointing." Rose said, dropping her head and looking down. 

"Anyways, he took me to some fancy African traditional dinner in Ghana. There we stayed for a week and went to the villages to donate vaccines and beds and food to hospitals and built a few houses for homeless people." 

"Wow you have a heart of gold Lila." Mylenne gushed. 

"Oh it was nothing." Lila said with a shy smile. "I just love helping people you know? Anyways, after Ghana we went via private jet to America..." 

Marinette sat listening and laughing at Lila talk shit about dating MDC and all... She loved just how fate exposing her would be. How everyone would know that bullshit wasn't true and how karma would affect _them_. But it also made her blood boil knowing Lila was lying about _her_ When the bell rang two signal them to return to class Marinette ran into Adrien. 

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said in his usual friendly way.

"Oh!" she jumped up "Bye Adrien. I mean- sigh I MEAN HI!" she cursed under her breath for being so tongue twisted around him. One day she could offend him. 

He just chuckled "I just came from an early photoshoot and I see no one is here. What's going on?" Adrien quirked up an eyebrow. 

"Oh, just listening to Lila spew shit about MDC." Marinette mentally patted her back for saying so many words without stuttering in front of Adrien. 

"Ohhhhhh. But isn't MDC's identity anonymous? Let alone their gender." He asked curiously. She just muttered under her breath but Adrien caught "- talking shit about people you have never met." He cupped his ear to his hand curiously leaning forward to hear what she said better "I'm sorry what?" Marinette looked up at him, "At least some of us know her!" her eyes widened and her hands flew over her mouth. "No way. You know MDC?" Adrien asked excitedly. She just remained silent. So Adrien just took this as an opportunity to continue. "Of course you do. You are close to Jagged Stone and he is the one who supposedly made _her_ famous! Let alone you know MDC." She just looked up at him. 

The sun was shining on his golden locks and he couldn't have been more gorgeous. His emerald eyes sparkled and she got lost in their gaze. "Marinette?" he asked with a worried expression. "Oh. Yeah?" she snapped back to reality. "I was asking if you could maybe introduce me to her? I mean, I've seen some of the Ladybug pajamas she madeand I really want one. Plus, I'm a huge fan of Ladybug." he let out a sigh. Her cheeks felt hot and she was suddenly blushing. _He praised both my secret identities? Someone pinch me!!!"_ she mentally screamed. She wanted to tell him. She really did. So... _Why not?_ It's not like telling him she was Ladybug. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is gonna be a wild ride...


	2. Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien hang out but eventually someone needs comforting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out sooner than expected... So this chapter's name was inspired by ShiranaiAtsune. Thank you! Your comments and kudos make my day and thank you for reading this fic as well as the others in the series (if you have)<3333

"Adrien, Marinette?" they both turned their heads and saw Ms Bustier standing with her hands on her hips. "Class started 5 minutes ago. Are you coming or what?" She said with her hands on her hips. They both said "sorry Miss"and both rushed back to class. Marinette panicked. How exactly was she going to introduce Adrien to MDC when MDC was Marinette?

Marinette was freaking out the whole day. At lunch she went straight to the bakery, greeted her parents and went straight up to her room. "Tikki what will I do!?!" She said in a voice full of worry. "Well Jagged Stone did say that you could tell people you trust. I say you tell him." Tikki said while devouring just about her hundreth macaroon. "But what if when he finds out that I'm MDC?? He will hate me for deceiving him. We will never get married have three kids and that pet hamster named-" she was cut off by the sound of her dad's voice and Tikki phased into her purse. 

"Marinette! Your boyfriend's here!" Tom said from downstairs. 

"Dad," she said rolling her eyes "I don't have a boyfriend. Plus who is it?" 

Adrien's head appeared through the trapdoor to her room. "Hey Marinette." He said with one of his signature shy smiles. 

Marinette's face heated up. "A-A-A-A... Adrien!" She practically flew from her chair "Wh-wha-what are... What are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" She leaned on her desk trying to look like she wasn't the stuttering mess she was. He softly chuckled. "I asked my father if he wouldn't send gorilla to come fetch me for lunch today. I kinda wanted to spend time with you. That is, if you're not busy or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She felt her face heat up even more. At this point she was certain her face rivaled the colour of her alter-ego's suit. _or more accurately my ORIGINAL alter ego _she thought bitterly. Then she realised she left Adrien hanging. "S-sure... I would love to out hang with you. I MEAN hang you. I MEAN hang out!!" She mentally facepalmed herself for being so flustered around Adrien. It was like she got worse and worse each day. "Great!" He climbed up and got into her room.__

__"So... Wanna play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. She smiled warmly at him._ _

__"Best two out of three?"_ _

__"You're on!"_ _

__After 30 minutes of victorious shouting and defeated cries Marinette's dad got in and give them a tray of pastries and a pie to share. "Thanks Mr Dupain." Adrien said timidly. "Now now son. It's Tom to you." He gave him a gigantic bear-hug._ _

__"Uhm, guys? I'm still here you know. You two can cuddle somewhere else." Marinette interjected._ _

__"Right." Tom put Adrien down. "You two kids should get ready for school it starts again in 15 minutes so eat up and leave for school."_ _

__"Ok Dad. Thanks for snacks!" Marinette called out as her dad left the room. "Wow you got a great dad Marinette. At least she gives you attention even though you don't ask for it. My father makes me book a time when I can talk to him. He's always been like that but when mother disappeared he only got worse." His face fell and suddenly he felt tears stream down his cheeks. Marinette felt like crying as well. She had seen Adrien sad before but this was beyond heartbreaking. She came closer to him and hugged him. Normally hugging Adrien or being this close to him who have made her brain short circuit but right now she needed her. This feeling... It felt familiar almost like that time she hugged her Kitty. _No_. Her brain told her. _Adrien is NOT Chat Noir _. But somewhere deep down she couldn't deny it.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan to have at least five chapters for the story but at some point I won't update as frequently because I have school. But I promise to finish this fic as soon as possible. Byeeeeeee~~


	3. Did I just cuddle with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is left red-faced after his encounter with Marinette. Meanwhile Marinette is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. I am on a roll! Since y'all have been so nice to me I just wanted to give you yet another chapter... Thank you for your support guys! It means a lot to me and the comments and kudos totally made my day. Enjoy!

Adrien opened his eyes and saw who he was cuddling with. _Marinette. He was fucking cuddling with Marinette. Shiiiittt_ He looked up and saw her peacefully sleeping. Then he looked at the trapdoor, where her parents had taken a picture and then back to Marinette. The speed in which he got up rivalled a cheetah's. She opened her eyes and looked up him.

She yawned and said, "Morning handsome." her eyes grew large as saucers. "Shit! I meant... Uh..." she looked at her hand and back at him "HAND! Yeah... I have some... PIE! In my hand! It's.. so frustrating! That I... Uh... Didn't have this in the morning!" 

Marinette just wanted the earth to swallow her whole. Adrien just stood still. She changed the gears "SCHOOL let's go now. I'm pretty sure we are late. Gotta... _Go_." 

"Awwww you two are so cute together." Sabine said eagerly. 

"My future soon in law and my daughter look so cute together!" Tom said grabbing Adrien into another bear hug. 

Both Marinette and Adrien's faces turned crimson. "WHAT! No! We are not dating!" they shouted in unison. "If you say so~" Sabine practically sing-songed. 

"I'll... Let's just go Adrien." Marinette said, dragging him down the stairs. "Goodbye Mr Dupain and Mrs Dupain Cheng!" he hastily said as he was being dragged by the arm. When they reached school they talked about the next Ultimate Mecha Strike and got into class. School was a drag as usual but eventually was out. 

After school when Adrien got home he threw himself on his bed and sighed. _Why did he react the way he did when he saw himself cuddling with Marinette? _They HAD on the Startrain didn't they? And he didn't even flinch. _Probably just shock_. He reassured himself. __

__Marinette practically squealed when she got home that afternoon. "TIKKI!!! YESSSSSS!!! I CUDDLED WITH ADRIEN!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!!__

__"Yeah..." Tikki said, rolling her eyes. "And you called him handsome." she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Marinette heard and her panicked face appeared. _Moments you wished that you shut up because of anxiety overdosed owners _. Tikki thought before finishing off her cookie. She knew what was coming, and luckily she prepared her self by carrying the little pillow Marinette made her everywhere because Marinette could get a panic attack over a _rock _._ ____ _

____

___Tikki buried her head in the pillow with a groan before Marinette screamed louder than anyone in this planet could possibly scream. " **OH NO!!!!!!TIKKI I CALLED HIM HANDSOME!!!!!!TIKKI HE'S GONNA HATE ME!!!! HE'S GONNA THINK I'M A CREEP!!!!!! HE'S GONNA AVOID ME!!! I'M GONNA LOSE MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM!! AND I'VE ONLY JUST STARTED TALKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AROUND HIM!!!** wait, nah that last part isn't true **BUT STILL!!!"** she screamed another ear-drum bursting, blood curdling scream. Then she broke down and collapsed on the floor shaking with fear and she broke into sobs. "Damn, worst panic yet." Tikki said whilst chewing. ___

____

___"Marinette? Is everything alright there? You sound like you're in pain or something and who's Tikki?" Sabine said as Marinette recollected herself and stood up wiping her tears. When she heard footsteps coming closer Tikki phased through Marinette's purse. The trap door opened and showed Sabine's worried face "Marinette? Are you okay?" When Sabine saw that Marinette was fine, she proceeded to ask, "Sweetie, who is Tikki?" Marinette had started to realize what she had none. "Shitty panic attacks..." she muttered bitterly. She racked her brains for an answer and just replied, "I'm okay mom it just... Uhmmmmmm... A... NEW KIND OF SIRI!!! Yea no need to worry she was.. Upgraded. And you can choose her name and I chose Tikki. Don't worry." she said with a "pfft".___

_______ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"If you say so sweetie." Her mom said finally before walking back down to the bakery._ _ _ _ _

______"You should visit a therapist... One day you'll die, if possible of anxiety."_ Tikki said after a few moments of silence._ _ _ _ _

Marinette's eyes widened. "Pfft what? No I don't..." 

_______ _ _ _

Tikki just shrugged "Oh well..." she munched on a another cookie. 

_______ _ _ _

Marinette quirked an eyebrow "Since when are you Plagg-like? In fact, Chat probably gets his shit eating grin from Plagg. Or it's his? Either way, those two are made for each other. One day when Hawkmoth is defeated I bet he is some flirty guy who has a bunch of Anime t-shirts." she laughed sarcastically "Imagine if Chat was Adrien. I'd faint on the spot." This time she burst out laughing for real. "It would be ironic, really. That it would crush me. Plus, Adrien is nothing like that hopelessly romantic dork of a partner I have..." 

_______ _ _ _

Tikki sighed and carried on eating away. _If Plagg knew I was acting like him for some reason today, I swear he would tease me for the next millennium._

_______ _ _ _

\---------------------------------- 

_______ _ _ _

"So you cuddled with pigtails. Big deal! Me and Su-" he cut himself off before revealing Ladybug's identity to Adrien. Master Fu would _kill_ him. Adrien narrowed his eyes in suspicion then Plagg quickly blurted out "Uh... Where is my Camembert? I'm _starving_." He placed little paw on his stomach for effect. Even though Plagg knew his owner was generally oblivious. 

_______ _ _ _

Adrien tossed him a piece of cheese. _Bonus..._ Plagg thought smugly. "Plagg! Marinette called me handsome. Do you think she likes me?" Plagg just stuffed his mouth so he couldn't answer that question. Then he gave the universal gesture for I don't know and carried on eating his cheese. "Marinette can't possibly like me. Maybe it's because I'm a model. Plus models are meant to look handsome right?" 

_______ _ _ _

Plagg tried his hardest not to facepalm. _Oblivious isn't even enough to describe this kid._ Plagg just muttered mhm. "If you ask me I'd say you like that girl. But you just lock away your feelings for her because of Ladybug. Ask her out maybe she does like you." Plagg was shocked at his own advice. He never give out advice! That was Tikki's job. _Hmm..._

_______ _ _ _

Adrien paced around the room. "Nah. I don't think I like Marinette. She's just a friend besides, she probably doesn't see me that way. She even said so herself." Plagg tried even harder not to just shout "Look at yourself you oblivious fool! Marinette and Ladybug are the same PERSON!!! At this point you just locking up your feelings for Marinette away for... Herself!" But he didn't. He just stuffed more cheese in his face. 

_______ _ _ _

"Kitten, just follow that stubborn heart of yours." This time even Adrien noticed Plagg's change of heart. "Will you tell me why you're acting a lot like Tikki?" Adrien asked curiosily. Plagg just shrugged "Curiosity killed the cat. Besides I have my days." Adrien looked at him. "O....kay?" _If Sugarcube ever finds out I gave advice without being forced the next century will be torture._ Plagg thought.

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I just got lost into the sea of crack but I promise other chapters will be focused on the Lila situation. I will not be updating too often and to be quite honest, I hate that. If I'm correct I might update every two days which I think sounds fine but makes me feel uneasy. But tomorrow if I have time I might post just one chapter. Anyways thank you for supporting me it means a lot and I love reading comments! I make sure to answer as many of them as possible just to show how much they mean to me. Btw do you ever wonder Gabriel feeds Nooroo?  
> Things that make you say hmm... Questions of life. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bursts a little and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me? Procrastinating? *scoffs* Yeah right. I was just... Uhm... *Googles excuse but find shit only* okay so maybe googling was not... Okay fine. I was reading one hell of a monster fic called The Ladybugs and the Bees. It's fucking amazing people go check it out (took five years to write but who the fuck cares??? I only saw it three days ago and it was complete by then) aaannddd I had school. Guess what? I switched homeroom classes!!!! *Curses Tech teacher* Im still adjusting and I was dubbed the leader of a squad i didn't even create!!! How **cool** is that?? I know, your suprised. But here's your chapter you salt loving kinks (don't expect me to update frequently sorry not sorry but I'm not abandoning this fic). Thanks for sticking around tho...
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Marinette felt... Better. Her head had cleared a little after that panic attack of hers the day before. But one thing _obviously_ didn't change. She was _dreading_ going back to school. Waking up to go to a place where you were hated was not exactly fun. But Marinette had to.  
She just grumbled the whole time and even managed to bump her head against a wall because of her sleepy state. After an hour she rushed downstairs, grabbed a croissant and kissed her parents goodbye.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Adrien's head hurt like a _bitch_. He was up all night asking himself why he panicked over just _cuddling_ with a friend. He still loved his lady and that was all. _Even if I wanted to date Marinette, she loves Luka._ he reasoned with himself. "Wow." Plagg said in between mouthfuls of cheese "You and thish gool are sherioushly loofshruck." Adrien just rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. He _did_. After all, Plagg was a cheese demon and hearing him speak in mouthfuls was too common. "Come again?" He asked placing a hand to his ear. "You heard me." Plagg said cheekily and clearer. 

"Ugh Plagg. First of all, you always say me and 'pigtails' are dating. Second, we are not. She doesn't see me that way and neither do I. Third-" he was cut off by Plagg muttering, "...fucking oblivious fool..." Adrien had heard Plagg say this one too many times. "Okay then Plagg. Enlighten me! What exactly am I oblivious of?" He snapped. For some reason, Plagg's eyes widened but he replaced it with a scowl and crossed his little arms "I am remaining silent. And I meant what I said." Then he huffed and phased away. _Great wake up call_ Adrien thought bitterly. He just silently prepared for school and grabbed Plagg mid cheese bite then left. 

When Adrien arrived at school his mood lightened up a little at the sight of Marinette. _We don't see each other that way. We don't see each other that way... ___

\--------------------- 

"Yeah tonight my mom is taking me to another embassy meeting but tomorrow I promise I'll free up my schedule. Is that okay?" Lila looked 'pitifully' at Rose. "It's okay! I'll just hang out with Juleka again." Rose replied happily. Marinette, who was secludes at the corner of the cafeteria, was just grumbling angrily. _Bitch bitch biiiitttccchhh. I swear-_ "-one day i WILL expose that bitch." Marinette accidentally said out loud. 

"Wait. What do you have to expose _Marinette_? Your the liar." Alya accidentally heard what was not meant to be heard. 

Marinette was _livid._ That two faced bitch Lila persuaded an "unfoolable-investigative-proof-collecting-journalist. Her classmates. _Your best friend_. Her brain told her. She had _meant_ to just mumble an excuse. She had _meant_ to just steer clear of people like Alya. She hadn't _meant_ to start what was to come. 

"Why don't you go practice on your shitty journalism skills you manipulatable bitch?" Marinette snarled. _Oops. Not good not good not good... Why did I say that? Not..._

"Excuse me?" Alya said with the kind of venom that could make Hawkmoth shit his pants. 

Marinette could have cowered. If not for the fact that she was equally pissed at this point. With anger that sprouted out of nowhere, Marinette shot back with equal venom in her voice. "You heard me. I don't repeat myself to wannabes that have the competition of two year olds." 

Alya paused momentarily. She gave Marinette a steely glare. "Take that back." 

Marinette shrugged "Why should I? I already said it and I meant it. What makes you think I could take it back Miss Ladyblog." 

"Take it back you stuttering fucker." 

"I don't think I WILL wannabe bitch." 

Alya shoved Marinette so hard she stumbled back and fell. She started cackling and "Well well you have a big mouth but you're so weak Maribrat. I don't even need your friendship." she barked. 

Marinette, without a word stood up and punched Alya square in the jaw, then fell. She shook off her fist. "I am NOT weak." Marinette said, walking over to where Alya was. She shoved Alya back on the chest. "I NEVER was. Don't take one look at me and think I'm weak. You underestimate me, that's clear. I've been bullied enough by Chloe and even she seems to have more of a heart than you do. So to you, yes Alya I am weak. To me, I'm strong and I'm passionate. I will not be listening to people like you." 

Alya stayed there on the floor, silent and shocked at Marinette's revelation. Everyone seemed to be just as shocked. Lila, who saw the entire thing, was trying her best not to laugh until she passed out. _Mission one accomplished_ she thought smugly. 

Marinette, as if reading her thoughts, said, "Alya was never a good friend with the way she is acting recently. And I didn't need you to break our friendship, I'd love to have my bff back one day. But for now I'll keep my distance. You'll rot in hell one day Lila." Lila only gaped. Before she could even pull of a lie Marinette spoke again. 

"All of you, you'll always have special places in my heart. Adrien is the only one who sees through Lila's lies. But for now, as long as she isn't rotting, I think it would be good for my mental health not to be friends with you." 

Although it hurt like shit, Marinette packed her stuff and walked, knowing she lost her friends. Except Adrien obviously. But as long as Lila existed, she couldn't be friends with them. Plus, MDC needed to sort that bitch out a little. So she just walked. 

_She didn't look back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I dreaded finishing this but I was LAZY. Look... We made it!!! I wanna go abuse my tablet playing Minecraft. I will see you guys next month at most. *Pats self on back for being evil and braces self for readers to smash their devices*
> 
> Phumza out!<3.


	5. Friendship of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MDC finally meets Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is just read already...

"Soooo. When are we going to meet him?" Adrien asked breaking whatever silence was between him and Marinette.

"I dunno. I'm free for today so anytime before 6 is fine for me." Marinette said with a shrug. 

"Fine by me. Meet me at 3?"

"Okay. Should I bring macaroons?" 

"Sure. But if I stop by your house before we go meet Jagged and play Ultimate Mecha Strike III and I beat you I'll get all of them. Deal?" He stretched his hand for her to shake. 

Marinette took a few moments to reply. Adrien wondered if she was having a seizure or something. Then she flashed him a somewhat-maybe-kind-of-forced grin. "Deal." she shook his hand with a blush creeping up on her face. He just decided it was the sun. It _was_ pretty hot today. 

Then Adrien left for his next class. Plagg zipped out of his jacket "Loooovvveeee birrrrddddsss~." Adrien scowled at him. "Shut up." Then he walked back to his class. 

\--------------- 

Marinette was thought she would faint. _Eeeep! He wants me to shake his hand!!! What do I do? What do I do?_ She thought she would faint but realized she hadn't spoken and she looked like she was having a seizure. So she plastered on a big grin and shook his hand, feeling like she would just die on the spot. "Deal." 

As Marinette was walking back to class she unfortunately saw a walking nightmare sashaying (to Marinette, it was crawling from hell) towards her. "So Marinette. What's up." Lila said popping the 'p' and having a smirk on he face. "Fuck off." Marinette replied darkly. 

"So tell me, how was your little fight with Alya. Must suck losing a bff like that." 

"Oh don't worry it was easy. I just had to _partially_ picture it was your face. It was amazing. I wonder if it was you... Id totally be on cloud nine." 

Lila was now wearing a scowl accompanied by a steely glare, "Ugh. You make me sick. Have fun Miss No Bff." She said, walking away. 

"Best thing that happened to me since the day I saw your face. I'll have fun by the way, don't worry." Marinette retorted. 

They both parted ways with one having a face if pure disgust, and one smirking. Marinette looked at Tikki. "I better go take a shower later on. Her demonic presence makes me feel dirty." Tikki giggled. "You think?" 

\-------------------- 

Adrien was in his car on the way to Le Grand Paris. Persuading his father was _easy_. All he had to say was he was going to see Chloe. Check. Now he just had to meet MDC. What would they be like? Would they be awesome? _Marinette is awesome_ he thought contentedly. He shook his head and to clear his thoughts. _Marinette is just a friend_ he reasoned (A/N look at that, smack in the middle of the fic!!!! Guys it's annoying when he says that right??? Well, I've got news for you. He might never accept it for the next few chapters ;) <3 ) with himself. 

When he reached the hotel he waited for Marinette for about five minutes at the lobby which involved dodging a few fans (and prying off Chloe) he texted her. 

**Adrien Agreste** :I'm waiting in the lobby. U coming?? 

**Marinette Dupain Cheng** : Oh. I just went straight to Jagged's suite. Just come here to suite B26 

**Adrien Agreste** : K. 

He walked up to the suite Marinette directed him to. _Ladybug pyjamas here I come_. 

Adrien opened the door and saw Marinette waiting. He grinned at her. "Soooo. Where are the macaroons and MDC?" 

She gave him a knowing smile as if he was oblivious to something. "First of all, here-" she showed him a Tupperware container of the treats.She gave him a sweet smile and waved. 

"Before you meet MDC I'll ask you a riddle. What are my initials?" 

_Odd_. But Adrien just answered. "Okay. MD..." _Wait, WHAT??? M... D... C!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!_ "You're..." He spluttered to shocked to talk. "You're... You're... Oh my God!! You sneak!!! Youre MDC!!" He shouted too shocked to talk. 

\----------------- 

Marinette knew he would be shocked but this was on another level. He seemed to be registering and reregistering the knewly learned information. 

His confusion and shock seemed to boost her confidence on massive levels. "1+1 is 2 Sunshine Child~" she said smugly and playfully. She turned around to go inside but Jagged appeared. "Oh. Adrien..." Marinette gestured to Jagged with a smile. 

Jagged just looked at Marinette and spoke in a stage whisper. "He finally figured it out?" 

"Yup." 

Adrien had never been more shocked. 

"Holy shit!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the user who's comment inspired the MDC reveal and made my day. This chapter is yours<333333\. With Alyanette outta the way we can focus on Lila salt people. Let's do dis shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guyssssssssssssssss your comments and kudos make my day also and thank you all<3 Even if you just read;)))))


	6. Sarcasm!Pessimism!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a macaroon freak and Marinette suddenly pops up with the kind of confidence you'd think she dug up from Minecraft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* guys as the chapter title suggests this is purely dedicated to you. Your comments... I can't even imagine to describe how grateful I am to have such positive readers. Even the troll likes my fic( I know you do!!!) So thanks a lot guys.<3333 I hope you enjoy my attempt at some good fluffiness just to inflict my mood;)))))

Adrien was shocked beyond words. This was _so_ obvious. Hell, imagine if he had been oblivious to Marinette having a crush on him? _Yeah right. She just easily gets flustered._ He always told himself that. Even he was becoming weary of it but it was the truth. He just stared at Marinette and Jagged snickering, with Marinette eventually collapsing in hysterics. After she recovered she just asked, "Do you still wanna play Ultimate Mecha Strike or should I just carry on laughing at you?" He just glowered at her. "So hold up. You're MDC and you're gonna pretend I'm not allowed to be shocked? Right..."

"To be fair, it _was_ obvious. You shouldn't be shocked." Marinette shot back in a joking manner. 

"Touche Dupain Cheng." 

"Fencing or my statement?" 

"Duh. Statement." 

"Duh. I was being sarcastic." 

"Oh." 

"Fool..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Do you ship them?" Penny asked Jagged.

"I'd pay a lot of money to see those two rockin." He replied eagerly. 

"Why did I picture that... Nevermind." 

"You got a dirty mind Penny..." Jagged shook his head with a smug smile. 

"Please. It was just a thought." Penny shook it off. 

"But they're kids." 

"I still think teenagers have worse thoughts." 

"Says you. My niece is innocent in the head..." 

"But you aren't... Remember last time?" 

Jagged blushed "Well-" he looked over at Marinette and Adrien. "-oh look! It's like they're about kiss!" 

Penny looked at him in suspicion "That's not- Oh my God. _They are!!!_ " she excitedly whispered. 

"But- let me take out my camera. This is gold. Sunshine is kissin' my niece!!!" 

"Jagged you owe me 50 euros... The bet? Remember? Now I also want a golden clipboard and pen." 

" _Damn. You're expensive.._ " 

"Pay. Up." 

\-------------------------------- 

After an hour of the cliched 'Marinette (MDC!!!) Streak' they ended up sitting on the floor playing Animal Crossing with Adrien abusing the macaroons cause of his fetish, "Sheesh just because you almost won and I felt sorry for you doesn't mean my macaroons should be over eaten..." 

Adrien gasped in mock-offense "Hey I earned them." He leaned in.a 

"I felt sorry for you. Please." She leaned in closer. 

"Really?" He leaned in even closer. 

"Yeah. You realize I'm MDC?" She leaned I so close their noses almost touched. 

"Okay..." He leaned dangerously close (YOU GET THE DRILL HE LEANED SHE LEANED FUCK IT) 

"Mhm..." Now their lips ghosted each other. 

Eventually.... 

His lips met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it for now... The dramatic irony... Well it just came naturally ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I might update another chapter within the next two days but I'm also working on a new crack fic so... Yeah. But I'll make time for this I promise (◍•ᴗ•◍).


	7. Strawberry lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are oblivious and things get really ugly between Marinette and Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy. Look who's back. With a chapter? Meee!!! Now, I know it feels like I dedicate a chapter to someone every time but I have my reasons...

That kiss. That kiss was simply... Simply the best(intro music reference) It lasted a few seconds but to Marinette it felt like hours. She finally broke the kiss and spent a few seconds in utter bliss and then... Reality sinked in. Of _course_ it did. Reality _just had to fucking_ sink in. 

With the reality sinking in there was the anxiety. "O-oh my gosh. Wow. Uhm... I'm... Sorry?" She didn't realize his face was _red_. It was even redder than Ladybug's suit. "It's... Okay?????" You could practically _feel_ the five question marks in his sentence. "So..." He started, with a flush on his cheeks. 

Well,. Marinette did one of the many things you'd expect Marinette to do. She backed away slowly and stood up. Then she ran. Well, she knew she hurt him this time. Just not the way she thought she would. That involved the stuttering. This was on another level. What would be think of her? 

She was sobbing on her way home. But then she bumped into Lila. _Of course she bumped into Lila_. "Well, well looks like her solitude finally got to her~" Lila said sweetly. How did this girl always do this? Might as well stalk her while she was shitting. 

"Fuck. Off. You perverted bitch." Marinette said in the darkest way possible. 

"Oh please that's me and Adrien's job." 

"Wow pervert doesn't even begin to describe you. How about you go back to hell because if you go to Italy it's gonna crumble." 

"But you did." Lila replied simply. 

"If that's what you tell yourself then go book therapy from God because you need it." 

"Phu-lease hell is were you belong." 

Marinette stepped closer to Lila until their foreheads almost touched. "It's rude to make yourself too comfortable in other people's houses Lila. I wouldn't want to do that to you would I?" She didn't want to deal with this bullshit. She turned around and was about to walk away when a vicious hand grabbed her shoulder. 

"Listen here you stupid bitch. I know you kissed Adrien. And _that_ was uncalled for. Dare you touch him again there's gonna be trouble." Marinette turned around. "What's gonna happen? You'll stalk me like the creep you are and kill me? Oh wait. You gonna become and akuma and kill me? _Coward._ Just piss off." 

"I'm.... Gonna get Ladybug. I have connections you know." She had a pleased smile on her face. 

She almost laughed. Almost. Oh the bitter, sweet irony. "I don't have the time for your bullshit you asswipe." She walked away. Like that time she lost Alya. Like when she left Adrien,(well, they weren't on bad terms and she ran anyways) but Lila? Fuck it, what a relief. "Don't forget to die!" Marinette called out before leaving Lila with a smug smile. _All hell shall break loose soon enough_.

\------------- 

Adrien was... He didn't know how describe the emotion. Hurt? A little. Happy? He didn't know how to process that at the moment. Lust? Fuck yeah but... That's not the way he really feels. Confused? A shit load of that. Realisation. Yeah. Yeah. YEAH. "Definitely." He breathed. "Shut up Adrien. Your daydreaming your kiss with pigtails. _Humans..._ " Plagg went over to his Camembert stash. After the kiss and Marinette's very graceful departure, he left and went back home. The he lied on his bed. Cliched scenario. 

"Okay so, Marinette is MDC. Got it. We kissed..." Adrien faltered and shook hi head to clear the thought. "... And then she ran." That last word stung. "Does she hate me?" He looked over to Plagg, who was cackling like the maniac he was. _The bastard_ "You humans entertain me. Eventful day by the way." He gobbled up and entire piece his size. How he did that Adrien didn't want to know. "I wish I had Tikki. Then I'd get free proper advice." Adrien pretend-sighed. "You can't live without me and you know it." Plagg retorted. All Sunshine could do was grumble. 

\------------- 

The day ended with yet another cold meal and a good amount of Plagg teasing. He didn't love Marinette. That kiss was a complete accident. Marinette loved Luka and why would she give him up for Adrien? Maybe it was because they were having a moment? What kind? Her lips. _Strawberry_. But he was in love with Ladybug. He couldn't love two girls at once. After a couple more oblivious Adrien cliched thoughts, he came to a conclusion. _Marinette is just a FRIEND_. (A/N Dammmnnnn. He is soooo annoying with the denial of feelings!!! Meh deal with itttt~) 

\----------- 

"I swear Tikki my life is fucked up. It's ironic, really cause I'm Ladybug. Guardian of Paris. Source of destruction. Do you think Chat and I should switch lives? Makes sense. He seems to have more luck than I do." Tikki phased over to Marinette's chaise, where she laid face down. "You are Ladybug for a reason Marinette. Don't forget that." She chirped. "Yeah but- you know what? Yeah. I'm gonna turn my luck around. Tomorrow, that bitch is going down and she WILL know what hit her." 

•••••••••••• 

The next day, Lila felt amazing. Alya? Check. Teachers? Check. They were all vital in her plan to take down that man stealer. Adrien was practically hers. No one could stop her. And Maribrat WILL know what's gonna hit her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, this chapter was meant to be part of the previous one but I felt like writing a cliffhanger. I also wanted to write a Marichat scene but then this is a salt fic. We focus on the bitch on the receiving end of the salt. I know, I also wanted some Marichat in here it's my fav side of the love square anyways. But the next chapter is in the works so you won't wait too long. Toodles~


	8. "Right so..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title references are put to good use, feelings are expressed and the author got writer's block before even finishing this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We are nearly at the end. Two more chapters I think. I'm really really sorry for taking so long to post this my writer's block pissed the shit outta me and I just stopped writing. I can't make any promises at this point, I want to spare your hearts. Who knows what will happen next chapter? I don't. Do you? The author is clueless as well. But let's get on with this already shall we? :)

Lila put on her signature outfit and grabbed the breakfast her mom had made her from the fridge. "Dupain Cheng is going down... One way or another. By next week, I'll be making out with my spineless Adrien." Lila said to herself in the mirror (dear God, how did it not crack already?) She then talked more trash about how steamy her makeout would be and a couple of other filthy things to herself. After another look at her self and she walked out, confident of how her day would go. 

_-------_-------_ 

Adrien felt _miserable_. To say he wanted to go to school would be the biggest lie you would've ever told. What if Marinette hated him? God knows why but then again... What if she says she loves him? That would give him an I'm-indecisive-about-my-feelings frenzy and that wouldn't be fun. He has always loved Ladybug and pining after Marinette seemed like... Cheating, perhaps? Who knew? "Plagg, imagine if Marinette was Ladybug?" _Scoff._ "Awkward right? And if she was, and she did like me... _Adrien_ I mean, then it would be like... A lovesquare. Pining after each other and rejection for each other. Crazy right?" 

Silence. 

"Plagg?" He turned and saw Plagg, who was wide eyed as if Adrien had figured out the secrets of the universe in one sentence. "What? My thoughts _that_ crazy?" Plagg seemed to have let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Your thoughts are crazy. Hehe. Imagine you had an entire fandom shipping you?" Plagg said rather in a cover up way than humorous. "And they say I have crazy thoughts..." 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ 

Lila knew today was her day. Absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong. And after crushing Marinette, the bug was next. Then Adrien would be a piece of cake. When she got to the school all she had to do was ramble on and on about dating MDC... It was too easy fooling those sheep. "I could hook you up you know?" was all it took to gain their trust. "Hey guys!" She said sweetly. Pathetic. This was so easy it almost wasn't fun. Almost. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ 

Marinette knew Lila was going down soon. That bitch... The jackass... Asswipe... Motherfu- "Marinette? It's almost time for school hurry up!" Sabine called from downstairs as Marinette hastily grabbed her things, kissed her parents on the cheek goodbye and rushed out of the bakery. "When do you think she will confess she is that anonymous designer?" Sabine asked Tom as soon as she left. "Wanna bet who gets to make the dough tomorrow?" Tom said with a smirk. "What is up with Paris and bets?" Sabine said, sighing. 

Alya was borderline _pissed_ every time she looked at Marinette. Lila deserved better. Not to be accused of some jealous bitch that accused Lila of being a liar. When she saw Lila approaching with a bandage on her arm, she immediately felt sorry for her. "Hey Alya. I came to ask if you could help me with my notes. My arthritis is acting up again." Alya felt sorry for the poor girl. "Sure. I'll give as soon as class is over." Lila reached out to hug her. "Thanks Al. You're the best." _Isn't that Mari's nickname?_

As usual, Marinette's presence was a crime to the people at Francoise Dupont. Exposing Lila would be fun but she didn't like the fact that she should reveal herself as MDC. She didn't like it, but she didn't have a choice. As long as it paid off though, Marinette would do it. She sat herself down on the bench at the back, painfully oblivious to Adrien's presence. "Hey Marinette." That scared the shit out of her. " _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_!!! Holy shit Adrien you scared me." 

Realisation dawned on her. _Oh fuuuuck. The kiss. The damned kiss. Why is my life so tacky?_ "O-oh. Right. About the kiss... It's just..." _Come on Dupain Cheng you're Ladybug. You're MDC come up with something_. "Hehe. I just.... Wasn't thinking?" His face remained blank. He did kind of hope she like it...? Or not. Maybe not. "Look, if you want, we could just pretend that kiss never happened okay?" Marinette said carefully. Now he winced a little without even noticing. Not an answer he was expecting. _Well that kinda stung._ "Sure. It... Never happened." Was all he could manage to say. Even if he knew it was better that way, who was he to say he didn't like Marinette just a little? But she just walked away before he could even contemplate the information in his head. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ 

Lila was sitting smugly in class waiting for Adrien to come back. She managed to easily coax those fools into letting her sit with him and damn sure Maribrat was rotting at the back. _As usual_. When Adrien walked in she smirked. He looked at her fake innocence and sighed. He sat hesitantly and unfortunately sat as far away as he could in his seat _Game on Maribrat. Adrien is mine_ Lila thought possessively. Usually, Marinette would greet everyone with her disgusting manners but she always bowed her head somewhat in shame and walked to her seat after Lila successfully destroyed her reputation. It was always a fun sight. 

"Right so," Marinette started, standing in front of the class with a timid look on her face. Probably not what Lila expected this time. "I... I have been friends with all of you for a while now. We gained each other's trust and we... Lost it to one another by _someone_ who we barely knew. If what I'm about to do exposes Lila, then just know, I forgive you." Ugh this was so _sickening_. Who the fuck was she to say that??? "I'm not telling you to come beg me for your forgiveness. If you feel there will be nothing to apologise for, I am NOT forcing anyone to apologise. You guys have been awesome friends and as much as I'd love to blame Lila for corrupting you, it's your fault. You were so naive and were quick to judge. That also makes you horrible people." _Wow. Wow wow wow. Amazing speech Maribrat she really thinks-_ Before Lila could finish her train of thought, Marinette continued. 

"So the reason I came here and bothered talking to you was because," _Yeah yeah hurry up._

Lila was leaning forward, waiting to hear what the rat had to say. _I could fake a seizure or something if the bastards believe her_. 

"I'm MDC."

Marinette finished.

_What?????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers don't you??? *Cackles like the maniac she is* So this chapter may have been in mostly Marinette and Lila's POV but then I just felt like I needed to add Adrien and just a little just to express the feelings of the main relationships here. Don't worry kids. Alyanette is not dead. It was just in a coma:))) Also, I'm LAZY to do the epilogue. But if you wanted one I'd gladly make it!


	9. Deflection is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila can't seem to get out of this one... Or perhaps a certain black butterfly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one involves a fair amount of punches guys

_What??? Holy shit... Shit... Holy shit... She on to me!!!_ Lila thought.

"Do you really expect is to believe you?" Alya spat. _The delusional bitch. Does Marinette really hate Lila that much???_

"If you believe a man in his thirties can write a song for a fifteen year old, this shouldn't come to you as a shock. Someone tell me, what are my initials?" Marinette said. 

No one said anything, but there was only one thought in everyone's heads, 

_Marinette... Dupain...Ch- Wait... M...D...C??? WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK???_

"Ivan, care to share?" So-called MDC looked pointedly at him. "I..." Ivan tried. "Well nevermind. Moving o-" 

"How are we supposed to be so sure you are MDC? It may just be a big coincidence." Nathaniel interrupted Marinette, who just glared at him. 

"I _still_ don't believe you." Alya said through gritted teeth. 

"I don't need your opinion yet Alya. If your gonna carry on being the bitch you are, it doesn't matter at this point." Marinette shot back with venom laced in her usually calm and collected expression. 

"Where's your proof?" Lila tried. She _had_ to do something. Today was her day!!! "I've... I've met MDC you know. And... We have been dating for a month. 

" _Cher Seigneur, sauve ces imbéciles...._ Lila, show us your proof then. Call _him_ in front of the class." 

"We-we haven't exchanged numbers yet." 

"How is that possible?" 

"He was afraid someone could steal my phone and track him." 

"Mon Dieu... Lila, I have enough proof to send you crawling into a hole and dying. _Confess_." 

"Why would I confess to something I didn't do?" And what can you do about it?" 

"Wanna test that theory?" 

_Shit!! What do I do? What do I do??_ Was all Lila could think.

Marinette had the _decency_ to walk over to Lila and talked softly so only she could hear. " _I said you wouldn't win Lila. Me being MDC isn't even the only proof I have of the bullshit you have been up to. And right now, I could call Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale. Do yourself a favor and confess. I'm not scared of you Lila._ " 

_No way. No way in fucking hell am I, Lila Rossi, getting threatened by MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG!!! NO WAY!!! Cazzate._

"Listen here Maribrat," Lila said just as quiet "if you think I am scared of you now, you're wrong. One day you will come crawling back to me and believe me you _will. Live. To. Regret. This._ Between the two of us, I always come out at the top. Watch me."

Lila winked at Marinette (which made the latter gag) then turned around and burst into sobs. "I-I don't know what Marinette has against me! She-she... It's not the f-first time she-she has schemed this and now... Now this?!?! Why Marinette?" _Damn this girl is good._ Marinette would tell you if she didn't already know Lila lied she could've believed her with that performance. "What is wrong with you MARINETTE? Do you like seeing this girl suffer?" Alya rushed over to help Lila. "And-and I have this disease that makes me intolerable to stress. This... This is getting too much." Alya glared at Marinette, who rolled her eyes and then turned back to Lila with a soft expression. "It's okay. Let's take you to the nurse's office." 

"Seriously Lila? Again?" said a familiar voice. _Adrien_. Marinette figured telling Adrien the kiss meant nothing would be better. After all, he probably didn't like it anyways and she didn't have actual time to sit down and think about it. She had the Lila situation at hand. "Ugh. When are you gonna confess. I'm getting tired of seeing you here." Everyone looked shocked. Again. This time Nino spoke up. "Adrien, my dude, Lila is getting a breakdown and you're doing this to her? Uncool dude. You of all people should know that Lila has stress." Adrien looked confused now. "Stress? Lila didn't tell me anything about stress. All we do is model together whenever she isn't harassing me. Hones-" he was cut off by the entire class, including Marinette, shouting "HARASS?!" Lila looked up at him in pure horror _Fuck. Shit. Deflect. Deflect. Fuck._ Adrien's head dropped. "Honestly my father doesn't seem to care. I keep telling him but..." He just shrugged. A universal gesture for "what can I do about it?" To Lila's disgust and Marinette's almost-joy (Adrien's sudden confession dampened her mood) the truth kind of dawned on everyone. 

Marinette walked over and hugged him. After a few moments of the warm embrace she softly asked "What does she do to you?" He just waved it off. "Nothing serious. Just... Abnormally clingy. And..." He pulled his shirt down a little to show crescent shaped marks all over his shoulder blade. Alya took a peek and recoiled in horror. "Oh my God." she whispered softly. 

" **HOW DARE YOU!!!** " Lila shouted. "I... Don't abuse Adrien. It's his dad's fault! He made a deal with me the day that Chinese," 

"Japanese, Lila." 

"-girl got akumatized! He said I should track his every move and I'd get to model with Adrien!" She turned around and gave Marinette a downright poisonous glare. "And _you_. This is your fault." She walked over and before she could even get her hands on the brat's face firm hands tugged at her arm and shoved her, hard. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY HANDS ON MARINETTE!!! YOU FILTHY BITCH!!" Alya shouted and punched Lila in a hard-ish way on her torso. "YOU FUCKING RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!" Before Alya could punch the liar again Ivan and Adrien held her back. She started crying and broke down right there and then. Lila laughed. "You think that's the best part? _I_ was the one to separate you all from her. _I_ ruined her reputation. And hitting her when she deserved it was better than anything. You fools are so nai-" she was cut of by another punch but this one was to the jaw. " _Get out of here Lila Rossi and if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to fucking find an akuma to use as an excuse to kill you_." Marinette snarled. At that very moment, she sounded like she could actually murder Lila. 

"With pleasure. You're not worthy of my presence. All of you." With another maniacal chuckle, she headed for the door and finally, finally left. Lila Rossi was gone. Hopefully for good this time. 

As Lila was walking down the stairs, muttering about revenge and nursing her jaw (Maribrat was surprisingly strong) she saw a familiar black butterfly. An evil smirk on her face blossomed. This was her chance and this time she wouldn't fuck it up. "If anyone is gonna get akumatized to kill, it's gonna be me." She grabbed the butterfly and placed it in one of her ribbons. A familiar purple silhouette appeared around her eyes. "Hawkmoth," 

"Ah, yes. Dominator. You obviously remember me, don't you?" 

Alya was still having a breakdown and Nino sat by her side, comforting his girlfriend. "It's okay Alya. Marinette said she forgave you." Alya wasn't all that convinced. "But Nino I... I hurt her. My best friend! I believed Lila over my fucking best friend. What is wrong with me?" Before Nino could try saying something else to comfort her an explosion was heard on the other side of the courtyard. "Must be an akuma attack. We have to go Alya come on!" 

"Guys let's g-" Marinette was cut off by another explosion but this time, nearer. Everyone ran out of the classroom towards a safe place. " **OH MARINETTE~** " The akuma screeched. 

Marinette ran and found a secluded spot in the art class (which, to Marinette's horror, was full of charred bodies) to transform. "Tikki do you think it's Lila?" Tikki zipped over to her chosen's face. "It's a given." Tikki replied with a shrug. "Yeah. It's honestly like Lila is Hawkmoth's favourite victim. Maybe she is. Oh well. Tikki, Spots on!" A wave of magic enveloped Marinette and Ladybug stood in her place. "I am gonna mercilessly kick Lila's ass today." She muttered before swinging off to the direction in which Lila left.

Ladybug zipped through the city and after ten minutes of tracking the villain, found nothing. She heard a _thud_ behind her and saw a familiar feline with that oh-so-familiar smirk on his face. "Well my Lady, your radiating beauty will make this fight all the more explosive." She just rolled her eyes. _Chat Noir... Chat Noir... Chat Noir..._ "Let's go kitty cat. My mood has its limits before _it blows up completely_." He just gaped at her with an awestruck expression. "Well I seem to be rubbing off on my Lady." She just sighed and took out her yo-yo then zipped off, following the trail of unconscious bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila's clinginess must be recognized people. Which is why I decided maybe... I should throw it in??? But this fic is about MDC not LILA'S OBSESSION WITH ADRIEN so... I tried steering it in the direction of Marinette exposes Lila. The tiny angst was also unintentional but sorry not sorry :)


	10. Dominator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face Dominator but one goes out cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late-ish update but you ever get that feeling when the ONE TIME you are really really really lazy to write, people encourage you to write more??? That is the exact reason this chapter exists at the moment... (also because i felt bad for leaving half this chapter in my drafts for two weeks). This fic never had a fixed updating period anyways :))))
> 
> Also for those who need trigger warnings, this has slightly graphic descriptions of violence.
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long trail of unconscious bodies, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally spotted Dominator. She was at the Place de Vosgues square and she seemed to have been slashing people with a large, golden sword. "What do you think her power is?" Chat asked. They were both currently perched up on a nearby rooftop and they were thinking up their next move. "I don't know honestly..." she replied with a slightly sad expression. "Well my lady... how about we get straight to the point." he shot her a wink and one of those shit-eating Chat Noir grins. _When is the alley cat growing up??? Honestly..._ as if reading her mind, he replied, "My Lady, this cat will never grow up. The suave personality says it all." he prodded himself on the chest to make his point stand. _Unfortunately..._

A loud bang from below snapped them back to reality. Below, Dominator was wearing an olive green skintight suit and had golden accents at the torso and arms. She also had stilettos on and for Hawkmoth, this outfit was not at all bad. She kept her sword on her hip and her hair was done in a high bun that had a golden hairband and bow on it. "Well, I'd say the we grab the sword thingy. That's where the akuma might be." Ladybug supplied. "Sounds like a plan my Lady." Chat said somewhat haughtily.

They both stealthily jumped on a rooftop closer to the commotion below. They watched her for a few moments and after slashing what seemed to be the life out of someone, Ladybug took her yoyo from her hip and swung it in Dominator's direction, who very impressively deflected it. "Ladybug. I was expecting you. Did you bring along the alley cat?" Dominator shot a withering stare that sent chills down Ladybug's spine. She ignored the sensation and tried her best to shoot her the same look. " _Lila._ " she practically spat the words. "Still hate me much don't ya?" Dominator teased. "And I am _Dominator._ Lila failed but I. Am. Here. To. Stay. Now hand me your Miraculous so I can go crush Maribrat in peace." 

"My Lady-" Chat Noir was interrupted by Ladybug, who seemed agitated for some reason.'I loath you. I don't even think society Not that he blamed her, Lila was a horrible person. But the hatred visible on Ladybug's face it honestly scared him because... well.. it was not like Ladybug to actually _hate_. Even Chloe Bourgeois hadn't gotten this expression out of her and it seemed Ladybug wasn't on good terms with her either. Whatever the reason, Ladybug and Lila Rossi would never like each other. his thought were interrupted once again (seriously??) by the swing of a yo-yo, which meant Ladybug had started attacking. She was attacking furiously, the punch Li- Dominator got to the nose proving his point. _Well, better get fighting_

He launched himself on to Dominator and hit her directly on her shoulder blade. Dominator cried out in pain and turned around to find a smug looking Chat. She growled and held up her sword, readying herself to hit him. Mere seconds before she hit Chat, a yoyo flung out of nowhere and she tripped. "Leave the cat alone-"

"Hey!" 

"- _Dominator_. I am sick of you and I wanna got over and done with this fight. I have things to do that are much better than fighting... People like you." Ladybug ran towards Dominator and kicked her in the torso. When Dominator recoiled in pain, Ladybug took it as an advantage but apparently that had been a trap. 

Chat was just looking with awe at how fierce Ladybug was. She never really acted this way with other akumas. But his thoughts were _once again interrupted_ when he saw Dominator ready to hit Ladybug. _Damnit it's a trap_. He hastily ran towards the duo and threw himself in front of Ladybug. He felt a sharp pain on his chest before falling with a thump on the floor. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and the shooting pain in his chest was starting to tingle. The last thing he heard was Ladybug's frantic "CHAT!" and an evil chuckle coming from Dominator before his eyes shut. 

To say Ladybug was seething was a big understatement. Dominator got on her last nerve. "You have made a big mistake Lila. _I am so gonna fucking end you._ " Ladybug said through gritted teeth. All Dominator could do was laugh in response and that justb made Ladybug even angrier. "I poisioned him and I can't wait to do the same to you. But then... It was meant for you anyways. Just as well though" Without thinking, Ladybug ran straight towards Dominator for a punch but instead missed by a mile. She was still burning with anger. "Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug. The cat is gone and she can't seem to function without him. I am gonna rip those Miraculous from your corpses. For now, I have other matters to attend to." She swooped off with another maniac chuckle. 

Ladybug rushed over to where Chat Noir was laying, lifeless. _No wait, he's breathing._ She let out a sigh of relief. "Chat? Chat!" This was hopeless. Why was he not moving?! She failed against Lila again. It was usually hellish losing Chat when they were fighting akumas in general, but knowing Lila had done it somehow made it worse. Damned alley cat was always getting himself killed! She picked him up and took him a few blocks nearby where one of their secluded patrol stops was situated. 

Pulling his Miraculous off and closing her eyes, Marinette placed it on the ground and turned around. "Plagg!" she hissed. A blur of black zipped in front of her face and a tiny black creature yawned. "Spots off" she murmured "Marinette! Ad- Chat Noir seems to be out cold. I tried my best to keep him alive and that sword was supposed to kill him." Plagg explained. Marinette opened her purse and pulled out two macaroons. "It's okay. Here," she handed him and Tikki a macaroon. "Chat Noir tells me how much you love cheese but this is all i have." 

"I take what I can get." Plagg shrugged. Marinette grabbed a blanket from the shelf in the shelf in the storeroom. She covered her eyes and did her best to put it over civilian Chat (easier said than done) and Tikki helpfully draped it over his shoulders. "Dominator is dangerous. That part is quite clear. So I'm gonna have to be smart and strategic about this." 

"Aren't you always strategic? I mean, Tikki always gives you weird and stupid objects. Not to mention that Ladybug from the Black Death. Will you believe me when I tell you the day was saved with a plug? Ha! They weren't even _invented by then_. And then there was the dinosaurs-" Plagg was interrupted when a little paw, similar to his, slapped him on the arm. 

"Plagg! We have a _task at hand_. Shut up and stop telling Marinette those _ridiculous_ -" 

"You mean true." 

"-stories." Still exasperated, Tikki looked expectantly at her chosen. "Marinette please just say the words." This was a literal Ladybug/Chat cliche... Maybe Chat got his mischievous personality partially from Plagg somehow? Maybe- She heard Plagg clear his throat loudly. "Tikki, spots on!" Once again, Marinette felt a wave of magic wash over her. Honestly, the feeling never got old. "Plagg, will you take care of Chat Noir for me?" she asked with sincere concern laced in her voice. "Of course Ladybug." 

Well, the confirmation was all she needed to hear before she left and went in Dominator's direction. 

Unsurprisingly, Dominator was at the school. Ladybug saw another trail of unconscious bodies but this time it was people she knew. She heard voices in the cafeteria and when she got there saw Alya getting thoroughly interrogated in the hands of Dominator. "Alya! No!" But it was too late. Dominator ran the blade through Alya's chest and her eyes went hollow. She made strangled noises but was cut off when her body suddenly went limp. After seeming satisfied with Alya's state, Dominator dropped Alya on the floor. " _You little bitch_ ," Ladybug said through gritted teeth. " _You killed and innocent citizen._ " 

"Oh, Ladybug." Dominator looked over at Alya's corpse and put on a mock-pity expression. "Shame. You feel sorry for the blogger? I wouldn't cause... she did some pretty regretful things when I wasn't akumatized and I'd say she deserved it." 

Well Ladybug was in no mood to answer because she swung straight for a kick in the torso. Dominator crouched a little to catch her breath. "I meant it when I said I will kick your sorry ass. And if there's anyone who deserves pain as much as Hawkmoth does, it's you." 

"Well guess what Ladybug, I will get your Miraculous then find that dead cat of yours who you love oh-so-dearly." This time, Dominator launched herself towards Ladybug and attempted to hit her but the _pest_ blocked it with the yo-yo shield. Dominator tried again to hit her but Ladybug struck back and they kept hitting and missing each other for minutes. On the other side of the cafeteria was Ladybug, and her face was one that said _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._ But... It didn't scare her. She'd seen worse considering the damage she caused people who deserved it. A familiar purple silhouette appeared around her eyes and a voice spoke. 

"Dominator. You have done a good job so far but you need to change tactics. Here is the plan..." 

Ugh. Ladybug was fuming because the stupid fight wasn't going to fucking end anytime soon. _I've gotta get straight to the point_.(pun intended from the author) "Lucky Charm!" All she got was a tub of oil. "What am I supposed to do with this?" When she looked over at Dominator, she was gone. _Damnit I lost her again?!_ She looked around for what do with her Lucky Charm and looked back at the tub and it clicked. "The storage room." Ladybug ran out of the cafeteria and went in the direction of the storage room she left Chat in. 

Marinette got into the storage room and checked if the coast was clear, sat in an opposite direction to Chat and detransformed then handed Tikki a cookie. "Plagg," Plagg floated up to Marinette.

"Yeah?" 

"I need you to cataclysm something for me." 

"And what's my share? Cataclysming takes energy~" 

"Jeez! Plagg, just go with her and use your cataclysm! It's important don't you see" Tikki disrupted, clearly annoyed. "Yeah, yeah I'll goooo." Plagg replied before mumbling unintelligibly. Marinette mouthed a "Thank you." to Tikki before calling on her transformation. Before heading out for the door, she could hear civilian Chat's peaceful snores and she had to resist the temptation to just _turn her fucking head_ and see if he was alright. Plagg must have sensed her discomfort, because he quickly rushed to say, "He is fine, Ladybug. I assure you of it." It didn't seem to subside her urge to check up on him but at the moment, what mattered was defeating Dominator and casting her cure. "Okay," she agreed. 

## 

Dominator was borderline _pissed_. Where the fuck was Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! And then Hawkmoth kept hissing in her ear to just "Bring me the fucking Miraculous!" she knew!! "Bring me the-" 

"Oh, shut the fuck up asshole!" _Pissed._ He knew very well she would bring him the jewels but now she was having second thoughts. "Just destroying Bugbitch would be better. Hawkass can wait-" 

'Oh I will absolutly _not_ wait for you! Miss Rossi-" 

"Dominator." 

"-I will not hesitate to strip you of your power." 

"But you know very well I'm your last shot at getting those jewels." 

After a short silence Hawka- Hawk _moth_ finally replied. "Fine Dominator. Whatever just go... Find you friend or whatever. But I want my Miraculous." 

"Yeah I know genius." 

## 

Gabriel had never in his life seen such disrespect! Or was it because _his_ son was taught actual manners? Ugh this was so frustrating! "Sir?" Nathalie's voice echoed in the room "I think Miss Rossi will go after Adrien when she is through with Miss Dupain Cheng." He sighed heavily. "After she hands me the Miraculous, I'm taking her powers. That girl is trouble." He has had _enough_. "Of course sir." 

Ladybug was at the top of the Eiffel Tower when, looking for Dominator when said person ambushed her. It had been six hours since Ladybug faced Dominator for the first time. Five since Chat was passed out and four since her and Dominator were playing cat and mouse and chasing each other all over Paris. By now she had used five whole Lucky Charms and all of them failed. Plagg was long gone after the first try but _finally, finally_ she got the akumatized object (Turns out it was in the hairband). Ladybug purified the akuma and turned around to see Lila looking... Angry? Whatever. Ladybug collected all of her charms (a feather, an entire tv, a cup, a bracelet and a whistle) "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

Thousands of tiny ladybugs swirled aroumd the city, fixing the damage Dominator had done. Without a second glance, Ladybug took off. _I've gotta find Chat._ Was the only thing going through her mind. 

Adrien felt a wave of magic wash over him and suddenly the throbbing pain he was feeling vanished. "She did it." He murmured. A light weight pressed itself on Adrien's cheek and he looked to see Plagg actually hugging him. 

"I missed you. If I had to, I'd cataclysm that liar you call a friend and Hawkmoth as well." 

Adrien's heart melted at Plagg's words. "I guess I missed you to. And no cataclysming people we already established that." 

"Right... I think Ladybug's waiting for me. Plagg, claws out!" Suddenly the door burst open and Ladybug threw herself on to Chat Noir. Her weight caused him to stumble and they both fell but neither of them seemed to care. "Chat! I missed you so much. That bitch Lila hit you with a sword. Then she started babbling about poison... And the you seemed like you were dead and... I just missed you so much. It was probably the longest I've gone without you are you okay?" She started examining him. 

Chat let out a chuckle "I'm okay Bugaboo," she held on to him tighter. "By the way, where did Lila end up?" 

Ladybug had a strangely smug expression when she looked at him with those big blue eyes. "Honestly, I don't care. She can take care of herself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are too close to the end. I mean it this time... ONE MORE CHAPTER people. See you innnn well, I don't know depends... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Lila Rossi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this while it was incomplete so I had to start all over... Life sucks, I know.

"Miss Rossi, can you please explain yourself?" Here Lila was, being interrogated by Mr Dumba- _Damocles_ in front of practically the whole school. How she ended up here, she didn't know. Okay, maybe she did but it was not willing per se...

**20 minutes ago**

_  
By the time Lila had found a way off the Eiffel Tower, she was fuming. "Me. Ladybug left me, Lila fucking Rossi on the Eiffel Tower to... To rot! That BITCH." The last part was the reason anyone who wasn't looking at her to do so. She stomped like a toddler for another solid mile and by the time she was at -suprise surprise- Collège Françoise Dupont!_

__

_"Well all those bastards in that school can fuck off. I'm getting mom to take us back to Italy," she hissed venomously._

_"Lila!" She could hear Mr Duplic- -ahem- Damocles shout her name in the distance. She walked faster, knowing if she did he might quit because there was no way that she would go back to the dreaded school. Over her dead-_

_"Lila," the principal panted. "I need- I need you to..." He gasped and panted for a little more, clearly exhausted from the little race they were competing in._

_Lila was quite impressed Mr Damocles had caught up with her. Obviously the moment faded when she realized him catching up with her meant facing so-called MDC._

_'Ugh, why is my life like this?' she thought miserably._

_So, plastering a fake smile she asked, "Mr Drench- Damocles, is there something wrong? What's going on?" Mr Damocles started muttering "damned kids on quick legs" and "I need a hip replacement". He resorted on shaking his head._

_  
Lila thought she still did have a talent for getting out of situations like this so by the end of the day hopefully Marinette would be thrown off a building by her own friends (Lila would observe while munching away on popcorn) and then she would finally call Adrien her boyfriend._

_"I just need to find out if you could come with me to the school,"_

_"For what...?"_

_"Apparently you have been manipulating everyone and harassing two students. If so, would that mean you were lying about your disease?" He cocked one of his bushy eyebrows._

__

__

_Lila's eyes widened at this. 'Damn I forgot about that.' "What? No! Someone accused me? I bet it's Marinette," Lila said, expression dropping "It's... Fine. I'm used to her insults. After all, she has hated me since day one." She sniffed and bowed her head._

_To Lila's delight, Mr Damocles' face turned sympathetic. "It's okay," he said, patting her shoulder "But it's only fair we listen to both of you this time and if by any chance the accusations aren't true we will get rid of the culprit so come on now." He gestured towards the school and Lila was trailing behind. 'Tomorrow Ladybug will be be begging for mercy. But task at hand first...'_

## 

.

## 

She couldn't breathe. She tried but she couldn't. Alya's deathly grip on Marinette _prohibited_ her from breathing.

"Alya... I... Can't... Breathe..." Marinette managed to wheeze out. 

Alya begrudgingly let her almost-reinstated-bff go. "Girl, you still have no idea how sorry I am. I _still_ can't believe I have a best friend like you," Alya winced "And... About the fight-" 

"It's okay," Marinette cut in "For all I know, we were both angry and we weren't thinking. It's okay." 

Alya's face brightened up at Marinette's forgiving nature. She pulled Marinette into yet another bone crushing hug. "I can't believe how much of a forgiving cinnamon roll you are. Almost as pure as Sunshine." 

Marinette's face immediately flamed at Alya's words. "Come on," she grumbled "One day I _will_ tell him. Besides... We kinda kissed..." 

" _What?!_ " 

"It didn't mean anything okay. Besides, we still have to-" 

The classroom door opened and standing there was Mr Damocles and... _Lila_. Before he could speak Lila rushed past him and started shouting. 

"Marinette you crazy bitch how could you!" You framed me and started saying I was a liar?! I HATE LIARS!" 

"I can't believe we believed this bitch it was so obvious." Alix hissed to Nathaniel whilst examining Lila's fabricated hissy fit. "What I can't believe at the moment, is the irony in what Lila just said." He hissed back. Alix glanced back at the hilariously stupid display and tried stiffing her laughter. "I honestly think we need to to buy Mari like... Ten gifts each." 

## 

.

## 

"First of all Lila what is the name of your disease and do you get some sort of treatment for it?" The principal quirked an eyebrow.

Many people sounded like they almost cackled at the look of horror they flashed across Lila's face. _Well of this isn't gold I don't know what is_ Marinette thought slyly. 

"I-I forgot the name...?" Lila stuttered timidly. 

Mr Damocles seemed to look up in deep thought and mumbled out "I suppose, considering your temporary memory loss Lila." 

" _Mon dieu_ this principal is bullshit," 

Alya, seemingly exasperated enough, shot up from her seat. "Sir do you _really_ believe someone could be so disabled or ill? Who would believe that kinda shit?!" 

The class suddenly fell into an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was probably still processing what Alya just said, but Max quickly broke the silence. 

"You know," he started "Alya's obliviousness might be astounding but based on the looks on your faces I can tell that we are all thinking long and hard about this." 

Nods of agreement. 

Max pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose "So I say... We try and convince the mayor to somehow give her a public punishment... For example making her confess in front of France!" He uncharacteristically chuckled maniacally. "Major akuma vibes." Alya muttered in shock and instinctively holding up her phone to record this shocking display. 

Everyone else stared at him and stuuned silence. 

_What the... fuck?_

Then Kim suddenly shot up from his seat "PUBLIC SHAMING! AVENGE MARINETTE!" 

_Double what the fuck...?_

Suddenly even Nathaniel stood up and shouted execution, Aliv unsurprisingly chanting as well and even _Juleka_ was shouting. Heck, Chloe was already calling her Daddykins ("I am definitely not doing it for Dupain Cheng, I just want that molester gone."). Lila and Marinette shared the same 'what the fuck?' expression. 

Mr Damocles, who was also in utter shock, backed away. " I... I'll just... Go get the other teachers..." after that he hastily scurried away and Marinette had to bite back a laugh at his cowered form. 

At this point Lila was alone with no back and there was no possible way of escape with, especially with Ivan blocking the door. Thankfully, Lila saw mop of blond hair behind Ivan and a smirk crept its way on to her face. "Adrien!" Lila shouted over the voices of those annoying brats chanting something they knew was not possible. 

## 

Adrien had barely managed to squeeze past Ivan when he walked into a literal shit show. A serious shit show for that matter. Lila suddenly clinging on to him, people chanting randomly and Marinette.... well she was cackling hysterically. Nino had an evil smirk on his face and Max looked downright crazy but so did the others anyways.

Glancing around, he figured everyone exploded completely after the second Lila confrontation of the day. Peeling himself of Lila and ignoring her fabricated cries for help Adrien walked over to Marinette, who had been beckoning for him to join her. Shyness and timidity gone, (probably from her hysterical state) she excitedly filled him in on everything that happened. 

Miss Bustier was currently pacing around Mr Damocles' limited office space. She kept shooting him a withering glare every few seconds then glancing warily at Miss Mendeleiev, who was extremely nonchalant about the situation.

"Caline," The physics teacher started "I have already told you that girl was trouble. Remember when she said she was partially blind and deaf?" 

A vigorous nod. 

"Well... After sitting next to that Adrien kid she could _clearly_ hear every word he said. Even saw her eavesdropping on Marinette and the reporter girl..." 

"You see! I _failed_ Marinette. That footage was damn incriminating. Do you think Lila lied about everything else?"

"No, of course not," came Miss Mendeleiev's sarcastic reply. 

Miss Bustier carried on pacing, worry evident on her face. The room stayed silent for a few moments and them Mr Damocles cut in. "So... I forgot to mention that those kids will probably crucify the girl..." His words followed by a wince. 

"Let them," both teachers turned to see an unfamiliar dark look on the Literature teacher's face. "Caline... I am so proud of you, stepping up and being straightforward with these disrespectful kids," Miss Mendeleiev said, sounding both surprised and proud. "But what exactly do you want to do about that child?" 

"Wait, what?!" Mr Damocles cried. 

Both teachers shared the same devious look. "I have a plan Danielle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)  
> But thanks for reading this all the kind comments and kudos were highly appreciated and honestly they all kept me going!! <3333


End file.
